


ain't never gonna shut you out, it's the risk I'm taking (standing in the light of your halo)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, M/M, stray kids are literally kids to chanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: you can never trust chan in these situations.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 71





	ain't never gonna shut you out, it's the risk I'm taking (standing in the light of your halo)

**Author's Note:**

> did y'all see woojin's baby picture? uwu

Woojin thought he was imagining things, having to rub at his eyes with his hand to see if he was hallucinating.

No. He couldn't understand it at all when he sees his husband walking by the display window and presently appears in front of him a few feet away, not just only that their seven kids were trailing along by his side.

“Ok... What is this idiot up to?” heading over at the front entrance and he has to remain collected even if he wants to raise his voice at the blond.

“Why are _you_ here?” requiring answers right away. “And do not _try_ to give me the excuse of ‘Oh, I'm just visiting’ because I know whenever you lie to me, Chan, it's never good news. Explain yourself,” he crosses his arms, waiting for a precise explanation coming from his lover to get out of this situation.

Chan at least managed to grin sheepishly. “Aha, well you see…” peering over his shoulders to obtain support from their children but none of them were stepping in to help him. “You brats, not going to say anything,” turning back around and Woojin was still giving him a look.

“Babe, I'm—” 

“Chris,” his lips pulled in a tight line, “I do love you sometimes, but what makes you think in your right mind it's okay to bring our children to a place that's not age-appropriate for them?”

The blond covers his mouth with his hands in shock. “It is?” Woojin didn't know if he was being serious or not but he shoots a glare towards his direction for fabricating such incapacity.

“I swear, Chan you are—”

“Ji, hey we need you to be in room three to serve Mr. Ha,” one of his colleagues comes before he gets a chance to lecture his husband further to his dismay. 

He nods, “Thanks, Kun ge, I'll go right now but please take them,” gesturing to his family standing behind him. “To somewhere more tamed than the main area, _please_.”

He ignores Chan's “What about my goodbye kiss?” as he pecks all of their kids on their forehead or cheeks. He rolled his eyes at the blond when he starts pouting but it was replaced with a smile soon enough. Woojin kisses him quickly on the lips.

“There. Are you happy? I have to go,” he takes his leave. “I love you all and I will see you once I'm all done with my shift. Please for the love of Buddha, try to stay out of trouble,” his stare was aimed directly at Chan who suddenly feels offended by his words.

“Why am I being—”

“Goodbye Channie and go with Kun hyung honey. He'll take good care of you guys,” he waves one last goodbye and disappears behind the large doors behind him.

Chan grumbles, “Why does he always lack trust in me?”

“Um, if you could, follow me please,” Kun walks ahead in the corridor first, and the Australian calls to their kids to follow the kind man.

“B- _but_ I want to go with umma,”

“Why can't we go around and explore dad?”

Then chaos took place as their youngest burst into tears from being separated with Woojin, Hyunjin was taking pictures despite there was a big sign ‘ **NO PHOTOGRAPHY ALLOWED**!’ hanging on the ceiling, Jisung was running around with Felix playing tag, Changbin is arguing with Minho about God knows what and Seungmin, he's asking the person over the receptionist desk on where he can find more information of the place.

Ok, maybe Woojin wasn't completely wrong about what he said earlier.

He had a right to not trust his husband watching their kids on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses to what woojin's job is? hehe.
> 
> internet bill has been getting higher lately, which explains I haven't been updating //:
> 
> but weekends should be the days I can ~ for the rest of my stories, I'm working on them as we speak <3


End file.
